


Devil

by FleetSparrow



Series: Hallowrite [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: it's not really that much of a surprise tbh, ressurection, surprise dead brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is ready to make a deal with the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Second Hallowrite prompt: Devil

Despite all the different people, magical beings, and literal demons Dick knew, somehow The Devil never seemed possible.  How could there ever be a single embodiment of evil when it took so many forms?  And why would it ever bother with mere humans?

The field he stood in suddenly grew icy, plants instantly withering under the biting frost.  He zipped up the collar of his suit until the top of it ringed his head like a shield.

As if it could protect him from the consequences he was about to face.

Out of nowhere, a woman appeared, pale as death though she showed no concern for the cold.  She was shorter than he, not the fearsome figure he had imagined would appear at all.

“Are you The Devil?” he asked abruptly, the cold stealing his voice away before he’d finished.

She laughed.  “Not at all.  Neither a definite nor indefinite article devil.”  She cocked her head, watching him interestedly with a smile still on her lips.  “But I am who you were waiting for.”

Dick swallowed thickly, trying to muster every bit of training Bruce had--  Maybe it was better not to think of Bruce now.

“What would you ask of me?” she said.

For the first time since she’d arrived, Dick looked down to the small body at his feet, still wrapped in its embalming shroud, the only thing untouched in the frozen wasteland that surrounded them.

“Bring him back,” he said, hoarsely.  “He’s too young.  He’s just a kid.  He shouldn’t have died.  Bring him back, please.”

She stared at him, her eyes open but her sight closed.

“I’ll do anything,” he begged, sobs and ice cutting at his throat.

She bent down and pulled the cloth from the boy’s face.  “I know him.  He is not meant to come back.”

_“Please!"_  Tears froze on his numb cheeks, his body shuddering uncontrollably.

She stared at him.

After a moment, she touched the boy’s face and whispered something to him.  Slowly she stood and touched Dick’s cheek.

“You will know me when I come for you and you will know it is your time.”

Dick nodded once, unable to speak.  Her hand was painfully hot.

She stepped back.  “When you wake, he will return.”

He nodded again, unable to part his frozen lips.

Without another word, she left, returning the way she came, the terrible frost following after her.

Dick shuddered with the strain of the sudden temperature change and collapsed onto the once again soft grasses of the field.

He reached a trembling hand to the body beside him, pressing his palm against his cheek.  It felt warmer, as if life was already returning.

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he fell limp, his hand falling to the crossed hands of his brother.

“Jay..,” he whispered, and just before he lost consciousness, he swore that a small hand clenched his.


End file.
